Nairomó
Are you truly the son of Eonwe? -Aranuir Nairomó-Traits Nairomó is the son of Eonwe, the chief in arms of the Maiar, and of Arien, spirit of the Sun. He came into Arda in the Fourth Age, when the Maiar started to interact with each other more often, resulting in demi-god children. These sons of the Powers were champions among Men, Elves, Dwarves, and even Orcs. Nairomó, being the spawn of two powerful Maiar, is deadly in arms and magic, and is overall one of the strongest beings in Arda. He adopted his uniquely golden, radiant hair from his mother, Arien, and his height and strength from his father, Eonwe. Though he is of the strongest in muscle of Arda, he isn't exactly a beef-sandwich. He is tall and swift, but strong and resilient, just like a ranger. Race As stated above, Nairomó is of the race of the Maiar, godlike beings who served the Valar, who are the "gods" of Arda. Being the son of Eonwe, he naturally would be a Maia of Manwe. Faction & Role Nairomó, whom was born in Middle-Earth, was ruled by nobody, nor could he be swayed to join a faction through gold. Nairomó highly valued honor and valor, which sometimes made him help some valorous factions, like Promethea. Nairomó did many deeds for Promethea. With the spirit of the sun in him, he was largely efficient against the Blackbeard Dwarves and Perorch. In his early years, he did so many deeds for the Prometheans, that he was asked to be Promethea's general, but he kindly refused. He was also known for helping Southgard, Resanor, and even Jegadroz. Eventually, he was set to rule Promethea after the death of Aranuir, where he gave them their golden age. Weapons & Powers Nairomó is one of the best in arms of Arda, him being the son of Eonwe. He wields the legendary blade Aglaradhel, which used to be Aranuir's, and his father's before him. He wielded it with more skill that Aranuir, and used it to cut through the thickest chains of evil. Nairomó was also given a unique high-elven bow by Elleden, the son of Elrond in the late Fourth Age. The bow boasted a draw speed the speed of a flying crossbow bolt, and could hit up to half a mile. Nairomó is the son of Arien, the Maia of the Sun. Therefore, he has a little power over the Sun, and fire. Nairomó was known to be able to cast fireballs, which exploded, and immolated houses of the darkness. He could intensify the heat of the sun. It was never cold where Nairomó treaded, this power was only trumped by the shear cold of Forodwaith, and the tundra. Nairomó could turn the temperature up twenty and five degrees with sheer willpower, but it required a ton of focus, and strength. Achivements *SLaying countless Orcs with his power over fire. *Ruling the half-elven kingdom of Promethea successfully in the Fifth Age. During his rule, the Perorch capital, Barad-Morsigil was destroyed, as well as nearly driving the race of the Perorch's to extinction. *Slayed Tharos the cold-drake, a dragon of the Tundra for Jegadroz. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Good characters Category:Maiar